Paige-J.T. Friendship
Paige Michalchuk was the queen bee that J.T. Yorke pined for in grades 7 and 8. She saw him as nothing more than an immature nuisance, but still he persisted in trying to win her over. When J.T. became the Degrassi Panthers' mascot, he and the head cheerleader began spending more time together, and she slowly began warming to him. The event that truly cemented their friendship was when J.T. defended Paige's honour when her rapist, Dean, came to Degrassi for a basketball game. J.T., in his mascot costume, attacked Dean during the game, completely unconcerned about the consequences. From then on, J.T. had Paige's respect and friendship. The two became so close that Spinner, during his relationship with Paige, was worried that she enjoyed spending time with J.T. more than with him. Paige and J.T. remained good friends until her graduation in season 5. Friendship History Season 1 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Jagged_Little_Pill Jagged Little Pill], Paige and J.T. attend Ashley's party. When Ashley calls Paige a hag, J.T., along with everyone else, leaves. Season 2 In When Doves Cry (2), Paige comes to J.T. during lunch apologizing for being mean to him and agreeing to go out with him, but only because Hazel and Spinner were paying her to do so. J.T. waits for Paige thinking she stood him up but Paige comes late and they go to the movies. J.T. is seen trying to hold Paige's hand,but she keeps it up to her chin.After the movie, J.T. gets Paige and him some food and they both exchange jokes. Paige is having a good time with J.T. when Hazel and Spinner come giving her the money. J.T. upset asks her "You were paid to go out with me?" but Paige feeling guilty leaves saying "Sue me." The next day at school, Paige apologizes to J.T. J.T. tells her he imagined his date ending in a kiss, so Paige kisses him, making J.T. smile. In How Soon Is Now?, J.T. comes knocks at the window where Paige is seen sitting he plays around but Paige ignores him. He comes up to her and wondering why his joke didn't work and if she was mad at him. Paige says it wasn't him and says she won't be cheering tomorrow and J.T. asks why. Paige says someone is coming tomorrow and that she cant see him. He asks if he cheated on her or something and Paige responds saying "Or something" J.T. then tells her to give him her world famous attitude to which Paige asks if that's why he was stalking her to give her pep talk and J.T. smiles,pats her shoulder,then walks away. Later, Paige goes out of the school and J.T. follows her saying the squad needed her and Dean was just some stupid guy. Paige tells J.T. Dean raped her and that no one seems to do anything about it. J.T. leaves and starts hitting on Dean calling him a rapist leading Dean to be suspended from the game and J.T. going to the principals office. He then gets hit mascot hat from Paige and leaves Season 3 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Gangsta,_Gangsta Gangsta, Gangsta], J.T. is seen flirting with Paige. The next day at lunch, Toby tells Paige and the rest of her friends about J.T.'s wet dream. Although Hazel asks to change the topic, Paige wants to know more "juicy gossip". In Never Gonna Give You Up, Paige and J.T. are seen talking, but Spinner pushes J.T. out of the way, thinking J.T. is spending too much time with Paige. Season 4 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/West_End_Girls West End Girls], J.T. is shocked when Paige rips Manny's dress off. Season 5 In Foolin', J.T. and Liberty find Paige working at the movie theater, and she comments that everyone from Degrassi seems to come to the one she works at. She asks for their order and starts to make it. When J.T. makes a joke about his and Liberty's sex life to Toby, Toby calls him out on it, and J.T. is confronted by Liberty. To avoid talking to Liberty, he tells Paige that she is good at hustling, and she says his order will be $400. After Liberty pours soda down his pants, Paige says the drink will still have to be paid for. Degrassi Minis In the mini Six Months, Paige visits the spot of J.T.'s murder with flowers, along with Danny, Derek, Liberty, Emma, Manny, Mia, and Toby. She apologizes for missing his funeral and memorial, as she was so busy with her studies at Banting. She says, "That little fetus was a big part of my growing up, but he became quite a man. I'm sorry, Liberty." Liberty says that it's okay, and all that matters is that he was loved. Trivia *Paige was rivals with J.T.'s close friend and ex-girlfriend Manny Santos. *J.T. had a conflict with Paige's then boyfriend Spinner Mason but they resolved it before J.T.'s death. *Both had crushes on teachers though only Paige's turned into a relationship. *Both were on the Spirit Squad: Paige was captain and J.T. was the mascot. *They both made their first appearances in Season 1: J.T. in Mother and Child Reunion (1) and Paige in Family Politics. *They were both featured in Degrassi Minis during seasons in which they did not appear: J.T. in the Season 9 mini Ghost of Degrassi Past and Paige in the Season 11 mini The Power Play. *Paige was J.T.'s first date in When Doves Cry (2). *J.T.'s best friend Toby Isaacs was the stepbrother of Paige's close friend Ashley Kerwin. *According to Toby's computer dating system, J.T. had only a 0.03% chance of scoring with Paige. Quotes *J.T.: "Wait, did you just talk to me without saying 'midget,' 'twerp,' or 'dweeb?'" Paige: "I think I did! Lucky you!" - How Soon Is Now? Gallery normal_th_degrassiS2E20_071.jpg tumblr_l74cqx2fbC1qc1tpr.jpg HSIN?1.05.jpg 2x01paigejt.jpg P n j.jpg Paige apologizes.jpg Paige rape.jpg Paige and jt talking.jpg Hug.jpg Tublr ltwh934oNa1qc1tpr.jpg 777332.jpg tumblr_l74cxiP5aD1qc1tpr.jpg 062410degrassijt.jpg 8718-degrassi-the-next-generation-never-gonna-give-you-up.jpg photo (2).PNG Degrassi S6.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg Jt-paige.png Paige-toby-jt.png Spinner-paige-jt-hazel.png Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season six promo.jpg Normal pol.jpg Season1-9.jpg Season1-6.jpg Degrassi010710.jpg Season1-2.jpg Paige-j.t..png S degrassi3100039.jpg Degrassi The Next Generation, Season 1.jpg Season1.jpg 9424200 orig.jpg 20140403 C8570 PHOTO EN 38816.jpg NGGYU1.06.jpg JTPaigeLiberty.png Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg.png Degrassi Season 4.jpg Tumblr lamkroSnjW1qzfj84o1 400.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Interactions